1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to imaging devices and more particularly to methods for recovering from a fail to pick in an imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Imaging devices may be architected as pick-before-image systems that wait to begin an imaging process until after media has been successfully picked i.e. successfully singulated from a stack of media. If the first pick attempt fails, such a system may retry the pick multiple times without wasting toner or causing extra wear on imaging components.
In contrast, image-before-pick systems begin an imaging process before media has been successfully picked. Such systems may provide faster throughput than pick-before-image systems. However, if the initial pick fails, toner will be wasted since the system is architected with the assumption that a sheet of media will be at a transfer position when the imaging system is ready to transfer toner to the sheet. If the first pick attempt fails, toner is wasted and extra wear occurs on the imaging components for each pick retry. What is needed is a method of operating an image-before-pick system that wastes less toner and reduces wear on the imaging components.